


throwing rocks at your window at midnight

by Sway



Category: SOKO 5113, SOKO München
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominik konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Was auch immer diese quacksalbernde Heilpraktikerin mit ihm angestellt hatte, war weder heilend noch praktisch gewesen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	throwing rocks at your window at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> spielt nach 41x09 "Strahlemann"  
> der Titel stammt aus "wrapped around your finger" von 5 Seconds of Summer
> 
> de_bingo prompt #25 "Rückenschmerzen" (wildcard)

Dominik konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Was auch immer diese quacksalbernde Heilpraktikerin mit ihm angestellt hatte, war weder heilend noch praktisch gewesen. Alles was ihm jetzt noch blieb, waren Schmerztabletten und ein umständliche Liegeposition auf dem Sofa.

Als es an der Tür klingelte, fluchte er laut. Einerseits wegen des scharfen Schmerzes, der ihn für einen Augenblick blind machte. Andererseits weil ihn das anhaltende Schellen zwang, sich mühevoll zu erheben und zur Tür zu schlurfen.

“Was zum Teufel... ,” setzte er an, “machen Sie hier?”

“Kommissarin Hahn hat mir von Ihrer… Lage… berichtet und da gebietet es mir mein Mediziner-Eid, helfend einzuschreiten.”

“Sie sind Pathologe, Doc.” Dominik wollte an seinem Gegenüber aufblicken, ein Knirschen in seinem Nacken hielt ihn jedoch davon ab. “Nichts für ungut, aber ich denke, ich überlasse das einem Spezialisten. Ich lasse mir morgen früh einen Termin geben.”

“Wer, wenn nicht ich, weiß, was genau man besser nicht mit einen Körper anstellen sollte?”

Dominik konnte das spöttische Grinsen des Arztes förmlich hören. “Ich werde das unkommentiert lassen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.”

Immer noch sichtbar amüsiert schob Maximilian die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht. “Soll ich mich nun Ihres Thorakalsyndroms annehmen oder nicht?”

“Meines was?”

“Sie haben Rücken, Herr Kommissar.”

“Und einen schmerzenden noch dazu. Also schön… kommen Sie rein.” Dominik trat beiseite und stöhnte auf, als erneut Schmerz seinen Körper hinauffuhr.

“Okay, ausziehen, hinlegen,” befahl der Doc, während er seine Tasche abstellte, aus der Jacke schlüpfte und sich unverhohlen neugierig in Dominiks Wohnung umsah.

“Bitte?”

“So wie Sie da stehen, hat die Dame - eine überführte Mörderin wohlgemerkt - allererste Arbeit mit Ihren pars thoracica geleistet. Wenn Sie das nicht schleunigst beheben lassen, kann es chronisch werden. Wenn ich also bitten darf….” Maximilian deutete auf den breiten Esstisch.

“Sie machen Witze…”

“Noch vor wenigen Stunden waren Sie drauf und dran, sich auf meinen Seziertisch zu legen. Wenn Ihnen der lieber ist…”

Dominik gab sich geschlagen. Er hätte die Schultern hängen lassen, wenn er gekonnt hätte. “Eins sage ich Ihnen, wenn Sie auch an mir herumpfuschen…”

“Erstens, ich pfusche nie,” der Doc hielt einen Finger hoch. “Zweitens, wollte ich Ihnen wirklich etwas zuleide tun, würden Sie es weder kommen sehen noch merken. Und drittens,” er erhob den Mittelfinger, “Pullover genügt. Wir wollen nicht übertreiben.”

Dominik räusperte sich. “Wenn Sie mir…” Er deutete an sich herunter. Nach einem Moment peinlicher Stille fügte er hinzu: “Ich kann die Arme nicht heben. Sie müssen mir helfen.”

“Normalerweise schneide ich meine Patienten aus Ihrer Kleidung.”

Ein Schauer lief über Dominiks Rücken. Und das lag nicht nur an Max’ Äußerung. Er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wann ihm das letzte Mal jemand beim Ausziehen geholfen hatte. Das es unter diesen Umständen passierte, entsprach nicht gerade seiner Fantasie. Allerdings - und dieses Eingeständnis erzeugte ein erneutes Schaudern - war es auch alles andere als unangenehm.

Es kostete den Kommissar einiges an Anstrengung, sich auf den freigeräumten Esstisch zu legen. Immer wieder verharrte er in der Bewegung, bis der Schmerz abgeklungen war und er sich wieder rühren konnte. Wenn doch nur endlich die Schmerztablette wirken würde...

“Den Kopf nach rechts, bitte. Arme an den Seiten einfach locker ausgestreckt. Nicht verkrampfen.”

“Jawohl, Herr Doktor.”

Auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte, Dominik konnte Max grinsen hören. “Wenn nur alle, die auf meinem Tisch landen, so kooperativ wären.”

“Es ist mein Tisch.”

Ein weiteres Grinsen. “Da auch dies in meinem Feld für gewöhnlich nicht vorkommt… wenn es weh tut, sagen Sie bitte Bescheid.”

Es tat nicht weh. Im Gegenteil. 

Was auch immer Max da mit ihm anstellte, es fühlte sich fantastisch an.

Sichere Hände glitten über seinen geschundenen Rücken, die Finger warm und… Zärtlich war nicht das richtige Wort und dennoch das Einzige, was Dominik einfiel. 

Zu jedem Muskel und Wirbel, der unter sanftem Druck knirschte wie morsches Holz, murmelte Max den lateinischen Fachbegriff. Dabei klang er fast, als würde ein Schauspieler einen altbekannten Monolog rezitieren. Er hangelte sich von einem Wort zum anderen, von Dominiks Halswirbeln, Schultern, Rücken bis hinunter zu den ersten Lendenwirbeln.

Von dort ging er den Weg wieder zurück - schweigend diesmal - bis er Dominik im Nacken fasste und mit einem Finger genau den Punkt an der Schädelbasis fand, der Dominik unweigerlich aufstöhnen ließ. 

Für einen Augenblick hielt Max inne, bevor er die Bewegung wiederholte. Mit dem gleichen Resultat.

Die Abwesenheit von Schmerz…

Auch wenn Dominik erst am Mittag bei der Chiropraktikerin gewesen war, hatte er beinahe vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn ihm nichts wehtat. 

Mt jedem entspannten Muskel kroch Müdigkeit seinen Körper hinauf. Während Max auch die letzte Verspannung in seinem Nacken löste, fielen Dominik die Augen zu.

“Sie haben Schmerzmittel genommen, nicht wahr?” 

Max’ Stimme ließ Dominik wieder aus dem Halbschlaf erwachen. Er nickte zu Antwort. 

“Ihnen ist schon klar, dass Sie dies nicht ohne Rücksprache mit einem Arzt tun sollten.”

Dominik nickte erneut. “Sie sind ja jetzt da.”

*

Dominik wachte auf, als eine Stimme aus dem Radiowecker die Morgennachrichten verlaß. 

Er lag in seinem Bett, die Vorgänge waren zugezogen. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht erinnern, wie er in sein Schlafzimmer gekommen war. 

Mit einem umständlichen Griff schaltete er die Nachttischlampe an. Er war bis auf die Boxershorts ausgezogen, seine Hose hing ordentlich gefaltet über dem stummen Diener in der Ecke.

Als Dominik aufstand, stutzte er für einen Augenblick. Er hatte Schmerzen erwartet oder wenigstens, dass sich nur schwer rühren konnte. Nichts von all dem war der Fall. Es war als ob der gestrige Tag in punkto schmerzlicher Erfahrung nicht stattgefunden hatte. Oder hatte er nur geträumt?

“Guten Morgen, Herr Kommissar.”

Dominik stutzte, als er in die Küche tappte.

Max saß an seinem Tresen, hatte eine Tasse Kaffee und eine Scheibe Toast vor sich und las in der Zeitung. 

“Also kein Traum.”

“Leider nicht.” Max schmunzelte gegen den Rand der Tasse, ehe er davon trank.

“Was machen Sie noch hier?”

“Ich möchte Hauptkommissar Bauer nicht erklären müssen, warum Sie nach Analgetika-Missbrauch in einem meiner Kühlschränke liegen.”

Dominik nickte. “Charmant.”

“Kann ich Ihnen auch einen Kaffee anbieten?”

“Dominik.”

Max sah ihn fragend an.

“Für gewöhnlich duze ich die Leute, die auf meiner Couch schlafen und Acht geben, dass ich nicht das Zeitliche segne.”

“Maximilian… Aber Max reicht.” Der Pathologe schob eine weitere Tasse Kaffee über den Tresen. “Für Leute auf deren Couch ich schlafe.”

Dominik nahm die Tasse dankend an. Als sich ihre Finger trafen, spürte er Gänsehaut seinen Arm hinaufkriechen. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich mit einem Mal sehr warm an.

Im Wohnzimmer klingelte ein Handy.

“Das ist meins.” Dominik zog die Hand zurück. Er verharrte noch einen Moment, ehe er den Blick von Max abwendete.

Ein zweites Klingeln.

“Und das ist meins.” Max ehob sich. 

“Leiche?”

“Oder zwei.”

Als beide ihre Gespräche beendet hatten, wussten sie, dass es sich um Leichenteile handelte, die ein Jogger gefunden hatte.

“Ich hasse Einzelteile.” Max zog sich die Schuhe an, die er beim Sofa hatte stehen lassen, ehe er seine Tasse leerte.

“Ich muss noch duschen.” Dominik kam sich komisch vor, dies zu sagen, fuhr aber fort: “Oder willst du…”

Max winkte ab. “Bevor ich Tage alte Leichenteilen aus Plastiktüten zusammensuche? Perlen vor die Säue.”

“Gut, dann… sehen wir uns am Tatort?!”

“Todsicher.”

Max hatte bereits die Jacke an und die Schlüssel in der Hand, als Dominik ihn aufhielt. “Max…”

“Gern geschehen.” Max zwinkerte. “Bis später.”


End file.
